My Heart
by UknownPseudonym
Summary: Naya and Heather both work on Glee together. Ironically, Naya seems to have to same issue as her character does; falling in love with her best friend. Does she tell Heather about how she is feeling? Does Heather even feel the same way? Does she risk her happiness for her best friends? So many questions, with so little answers.
1. Chapter 1

_"I just know that I love you. You are the pieces to my puzzle. The apple to my pie. The cheese to my pizza. That's corny right?" My back was turned, so I couldn't see who I was talking to "I wish words could explain how I feel about you, but unfortunately Webster didn't think that far. You are my-"_

* * *

My thoughts were cut short. "Wait. What?" I ask, completely dazed by that dream, or vision, or whatever It was. "Are you even listening to me?" Heather asked annoyed. She has been frantically walking in and out of her closet trying to find something to wear. "Oh yeah, something about….about?" I was searching for the words, but they never came. "About my date tonight!' She practically screams at me. Taken back by her tone, I mumble a fake apology under my breath. Loud enough for her to hear it, but quiet enough for her to know I didn't really mean it. "How about this?" she asked walking out the closet. Her long tan legs seemed to go for miles, and that mini black dressed seemed to fit her curves perfectly. My eyes seemed to be trained on my best friend, and they refused to turn away. I was filled with Lust, as she bent down to put on her heels. "You look great, I'm sure Taylor is going to love to see you in that" I say, more formal then intended. "Thank you" she says smiling. Her eyes brightened up after she accepted my compliment. Walking over, she asked for me to zip her dress up. Reaching for the zipper, my hands began to tremble. Applying pressure to her back, I zipped up the dress, not allowing my hands to linger, although that's all I could think about. "What would I do without you?" She turned to me, offering me a big hug. Of course I accepted, laughing at her previous comment, but also wondered what my life would be without her. "I have to go, I'll see you at work Monday" I say, ended our hug earlier, eagerly heading for the door. I didn't give her a chance to respond, as I bolted out her front door and into my car. I needed to get out of there and quick.

"Di, can I come over please?" I ask Dianna, through the phone. She had picked up on the second ring, so I knew she wasn't busy. "Yeah of course, I honestly don't know why you asked since you have a key" She replies. She was right, I did have a key, but I rarely used it. I didn't like the idea of invading someone's privacy even if they gave me the right. "Okay, be there in 5." I say, clicking the end button on my phone. Pulling out Heather's driveway, I sat in silence, thinking. My mind was racing a mile a minute. As my breathing continued to quicken, I drove faster needing to get to Dianna's house before I had a breakdown. Parking sloppily, I charged towards, Dianna's door. Knocking lightly, the door had already been open, with Dianna standing there waiting for me with open arms.

"Okay, so what happened?" Di asked as we shared a gallon of cookie dough, the movie had just ended and she knew I had been avoiding this conversation since I got here. "Nothing, it was just weird being there, knowing she was going to be with Taylor." I reply, of course I had more to say, but the words wouldn't come. They couldn't come. I didn't give them a chance to even appear on the surface. "And they got to you why?" I could hear the skepticism, in her voice. She didn't get it. No one got it, and they wouldn't. "I don't know…." I mumble, playing with the spoon in my mouth. I was lying. I knew exactly why it got to me. I had suppressed my feelings for Heather for so long, that it was getting harder each day to pretend I didn't like her like that. I didn't want to, to be honest. I wanted to go find a nice guy to settle down with, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. From the moment I met her, she struck me as someone special. It didn't take long for us to become best friends in real life, spending weekends together and even hanging out after long days at work. We could be completely comfortable with each other, and that rarely happens with me. I am always guarded. You can't trust easily these days, but when Heather came along, my guard was shot down and I hated that. Not realizing the silence had been that long, I coughed. "Okay, can I be honest with you Naya?" Di asked. She had been obviously thinking about the next thing she was going to say. "Yeah, sure" I reply waiting for her to start. Whenever she asked me that, I knew it was going to be serious, and most times right wither I wanted to admit it or not. She looked at me, grabbing my hands "You love her" that's all she said. You love her; of course I love her she is my best friend. I looked at her confused. She continued "You love her, a lot. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you. You guys are soul mates, wither you and her accept that or not. You guys can't go longer than 10 minutes on set without being by each other's side. You guys are always touching and even though it isn't noticeable, I can tell. When she says your name, you instantly brighten up and there is this look of love in your eyes. When you call her name, her eyes get wide with love, and her smile seems to triple in size." Trying to register what she just said, I realized who I was talking to in my dream. I was talking to Heather. My mind seemed to race even faster than before, and my heart was following right behind. I let air fill my lungs slowly, as I still processed things. Dianna was right; I could no longer deny it. I love my best friend, because she was my soul mate. The question was, if she feels the same way. I shake my head at my own thoughts. Of course she doesn't feel the same way, she is with Taylor. "What are you thinking about" Di asks, putting her spoon on the table alongside the empty container of cookie dough. "Just, that you are right, I think. Well, I know" I reply slowly. "I know I'm right." She says. I shot her a look, and she just rolled her eyes. _Buzz, buzz. _My phone vibrated quietly against my leg.

From Heather: Can you come pick me up please?  
I looked up at Di, as I quickly typed a message back  
From Naya: Yeah, sure. Where are you?  
Di sensed something was wrong. "What's up is everything good?" she asked genuinely concerned. "I'm not sure. Heather just texted me asking for me to pick her up, I don't know what's going on.  
From Heather: the restaurant, by my house. Come quick please. I need you.  
That's all I needed to see before I ran to the door. Waving by to Di, promising I would text her details, I grabbed my purse and left.

Pulling up beside Heather, I unlocked the door so she could get it. "What happened?" I ask looking at her. We had just stopped at a red light, so I had time too. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but I pretended like I didn't notice. "We broke up" she replies slowing. A part of me wants to jump for joy, but the other part hates seeing Heather cry. Those bright blue eyes don't need tears falling from them. I wanted for her to continue. "We were eating dinner and everything was going fine. We were laughing like old times. Then out of nowhere, he asked me to move back with him. I said no. I'm not leaving LA. I couldn't leave LA. My heart is here" She stopped for a moment, and looked at me. I turned away, wonder where her heart lies. "He got mad, and then said if you stay we are over. Expecting me to change my mind, he showed me picture of this apartment in our hometown. I laughed while he showed me. He couldn't be serious. I'm not leaving LA, I repeated. With that, he got up and left. Not a single word left his mouth as he walked out the restaurant." Her story now finished. Trying to piece everything together, I reach out and grab her hands. Squeezing it, letting her know I was going to be there, we drove to my house in silence. "You want to stay over?" I ask, as we walk into the door. I don't even know why I asked, I already knew the answer to that. "Yeah, my tooth brush is still in the holder in your bathroom?" she replies. Her eyes looked tired and exhausted. "Of course" I answer. She turns to go up the stairs, and I grab her arm pulling her into a hug. I hated seeing my best friend like this. It was one of the worse feelings.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I yell in the bathroom. I was no longer in skinny jeans and a tank. I had transitioned into an extra-large t-shirt. "With you. If you don't mind. "She responds, walking out the bathroom. I pull down the covers, and open my arms. She crawls in, as if she was a young child. Humming into her ear, I held her as she cried then faded of to sleep. Around 2, I finally shut my eyes, sleep never came easy when I'm with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodmorning Sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" I whisper. My eyes not adjusted to the light that had just filled the room. Heather was still wrapped in my arms, he head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. "I slept okay" she responds, still trying to sleep. Realizing that she was still tired, I tried to move without waking her up. "No. Stay please" she mumbles out, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down. I don't try and resist, I lay back down as she nestles closer to me than before. "Can you sing me a song please?" She asks me in a childlike voice. When she sounded like that, it was hard for me to say no. "Okay, what do you want me to sing?" I answer. "Surprise me" was her only response. Going through the music database in my head, I thought about what I wanted to sing to her. "For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you. It's alright, I know it's right. To you, I'll give the world to you, I'll never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before." The tears began to well up in my eyes, as I finished the song. "I have never heard you sing like that before" she whispers against my neck. I chuckle a little because it tickled. "It's the song I have to sing to you in the next episode. I just recorded it yesterday." I reply, closing my eyes. I could feel her shifting against me. "Where you talking about me" she ask, barely above a whisper. I open my eyes and look down at her. I couldn't lie. Those blue eyes pierced my soul, searching for the truth. I open my mouth, but the words didn't come out. "Yes" I finally said after what seemed like eternity. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see her reaction. She just got out of a relationship with Taylor; she certainly wasn't going to get into with her. "Why didn't you tell me either?" She sits up. I follow suite, facing her. "I was scared, so very scared. You were in a relationship with Taylor, and you seemed happy. I loved seeing that twinkle in your eye. I love seeing you happy, and if he makes you happy, then I'm happy. No matter how much it hurt seeing you with him. You were happy and that's all that mattered." I looked down. Once again the tears flooded to my eyes. I tried my hardest to swallow them down, but they made their way down my cheeks. "You sacrificed your happiness for me?" she question. I looked up at her and nodded. That's the only thing I could do. "Yes, and I would do it again if I have to. I just like seeing you happy, no matter the cost" I reiterate. I looked down again, she was probably still in love with Taylor. "Naya, when I told Taylor I couldn't leave LA because my heart was here, I was talking about you. You have to my heart. I would have told you earlier, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I didn't know if you would be there to catch me, since I was falling for you, but now I regret not telling you. I" I cut her off by crashing my lips against her. Shocked, she fell back against the bed, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. "I wasn't done" she whispers in my ear. I shiver a little. "I couldn't contain myself anymore. You can continue now" I reply smiling. I knew what she was going to say before she could say it. Her eyes spoke volumes. She loved me and I didn't need for her to say it, because I already knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you know?" she asked me as we were lying on the couch. My arm wrapped tightly around her waist, as she drew circles on my stomach. I smiled because it tickled a little. "To be honest, I always knew you were special, from the first moment I saw you. Then the more I got to know you, things just began to click. In the back of my mind I knew that I could have feelings for you, I just wasn't completely sure. That day you had your date with Taylor, I went over to Di's house, looking for something you know? Advice, a shoulder to cry on, I wasn't sure. When I got there, she told me what my heart had already realized. I loved you." I finished. My hand found her and the intertwined. I knew she was thinking about how to respond, but I wasn't looking for a response. I just wanted to hear her say I love you too. "What are you thinking about?" I ask her. Her eyes were now closed. "Everything. You, Taylor; it's just a lot to process. I do love you, there is no doubt about that, but I am not completely sure I am over Taylor." My heart dropped and I felt like the room was spinning. I closed my eyes to force back tears that were threatening to break free. Obviously, waiting for me to say something she sat silent for what seemed like forever. I honestly had nothing to say. I just confessed my love to this girl, and she just blew me off for a boy that wanted her to pack up her dreams and run off with him to fairytale land. Maybe they did deserve each other. Feeling myself getting angrier, I softly pushed her off me and got up. I felt betrayed, disappointed, but most importantly hurt. I shouldn't have told her, I should have told her to go with Taylor and live happily. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it down. Realizing that wasn't enough I grabbed another one, chugging that down too. Ugh, my emotions were swelling up inside of me and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Walking back into the living room, I sat on the opposite side of the couch, putting a good distance between Heather and I. "What's wrong with you?" she asked noticing my anxiety. I was freaking out, my mind was racing and the room was still spinning. On the outside, I just looked mad as hell. "Nothing. I should have let you get over Taylor before I just sprung my love on you. Sorry." The words left my mouth in a harsh, sarcastic tone. I didn't mean for them to sound like that, but I just couldn't help it. I hated being this vulnerable, but every time I am around her my walls just came tumbling down. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked getting angry. I looked at her trying to figure out why she was so upset. I should be the one crying my eyes out. I should be the one upset. "Sorry that I told you I loved you" as soon as the left my lips, I regretted it. The alcohol was certainly settling in, because I only say things like that when I am buzzed or drunk. I watched as her face crumbled. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, but I couldn't take it back. "I didn't mean it like that Heather" I reached for her, but she snatched away. "Maybe you are right. Maybe you should have kept it in. Maybe I should go find Taylor and fix things. I told you last night that I didn't leave because you and now you say you wish you never said that you loved me. You have got to be kidding me Naya." She was yelling now. Her blue eyes pierced my soul, shooting daggers through my heart. "You know that's not what I meant, Heather" I was yelling back. "I meant that I shouldn't have sprung it on you. I should have waited, till I knew things were officially done. God, you always do this" I finish. Everything was a blur. Damn. I shouldn't have drunk the alcohol. "Well, at the rate WE are going right now, I don't think I'll be over Taylor" as the words left her mouth, I clutched my stomach, running to the bathroom. All the food in my stomach landing in the toilet, as I lay on the bathroom floor sobbing, only stopping to hear my front door close. Another wave of nausea came, as I doubled over the toilet. My insides felt like there were being ripped out. The tears continue to flow, long after the nausea stopped. Not having enough strength to get to my room, I just laid on my bathroom floor, praying that all of this was a dream and I could wake up in Heather's arms.

"Naya open this damn door, NOW" I hear Dianna scream. She was so annoying sometimes. She had key, why is she acting like guest? I was still lying on the bathroom floor. My stomach and head ached and my eyes burned from all the crying. I guess Dianna finally got the point and let herself in. "Naya" she yelled from downstairs. I didn't even have the energy to say here. I just laid there waiting for her to come inside the bathroom and find me in the depressed state I was in. "Oh Naya" she whispers walking into the bathroom. I didn't even bother looking up, because as soon as I saw her face the waterworks would begin to fall. "What happened between you in Heather? Please don't leave anything out because I need the full story." She says. She was hiding something. "I told her how I felt. She told me she loved me back and she wasn't sure if she was over Taylor yet. I said I shouldn't have told her I loved her, and then she said she should go fix things with Taylor. I let her go" I finish, my voice more raspy than usual. Dianna gave me a bottle of water from her bag, as she joined me on the floor. I looked at her and she avoided my gaze. "Dianna, what is it? I know you are hiding something" I say. My hands started shaking. "Look" was all she said as she handed me her phone. The headline read: Glee star Heather Morris gets engaged to high school boyfriend. I quickly handed her, her phone back before I found myself doubled over the toilet again. I was in that position till my body had nothing left. Dianna helped me to my room. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say. I nodded my head. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Heather's fault. It was mine. "Will you be able to film tomorrow?" Di asked me. My head in her lap, as she played with my hair. "I don't think I have much of a choice. Of course it's going to suck, but it happens. I just have to act." She didn't respond because there was nothing left to say. Falling asleep, Dianna kissed my forehead and left, silently.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like crap. My head was pounding, but at least I wasn't crying like before. My eyes weren't puffy, but my throat was still sore. Stepping into the shower I let the water rinse the pain away and I felt ten times better after it was over. Of course it sucks how thing ended with Heather and I, but if its meant to be it will all work out in the end. Putting my hair in a sloppy bun, I threw on some sweats and a tank top. With my script in my hand and a smile on my face I left my house happier than before.  
"Goodmorning Di" I say walking into Dianna's trailer. I sipped my coffee as I sat down on her sofa. "Are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to me. I thought about her question. Was I okay? No, but I was going to be. It wasn't the end of the world. I just want Heather to be happy and if Taylor makes her happy so be it. I will be a good best friend and support her. "All honest, not really but I'm better. Things will work out." I reply. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. "We got work to do, kiddo" she yells in my ear as she grabs my hand lifting me off the sofa. I hit her arm, holding my ear. She was loud for no reason. Walking out of her trailer, I knew today's filming was going to emotional. I was singing Songbird, and that sound rocked my heart. It was exactly how I felt about Heather. Walking into the choir room I said hello to everyone, giving soft smiles. I sat in the back of the room to get into character. Letting the weekend go, I tapped into my inner Santana. "Hey" Heather whisper softly. I look at her and smile. "Hey. Congrats on the engagement!" I reply. She looks a away for a moment, a hint of sadness in her eyes, before she looked back at me and smiled. I grab her hand and look directly into her eyes. "No matter what, I want you to be happy. I will love you always and forever" I whisper. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes. She nodded, mouthing I love you too. I smile, still holding her hand. I give her one finally squeeze, before letting go. "Can we talk later? " Heather whispers softly. I nod my head yes before returning to the scene. I was about to sing Songbird and I was a little nervous. I managed to keep the tears at bay during rehearsal, but Heather wasn't there then. The music starts playing softly, and I quickly shut my eyes to keep in the tears. I sung the song from my heart, hitting each run with some passion and intensity. When the song finished, I opened my eyes. A few tears managed to slip out while I was singing. I look at Heather and she seemed to be crying too. "That was great. We only need one take" the director yells I wipe my eyes, then turn to walk to my trailer. I needed to get out of there quick. My steps quicken, as I reached the door handle. Slipping inside, i slide down the wall and the tears began to fall. The sobs came from deep inside. Thank God that was the last scene for me, because I just wanted to go home. The sobs finally died down as I sat down with my eyes closed. A soft knock on my door, caused them to open. "Come in" I croak. I get up and reach for my water. Taking a few sips, I wipe my eyes and sit on the sofa. "Why didn't you follow me?" Heather whispers quietly. I look at her. Tears threatening to leave my eyes again. "I love you. I love you so much so hearing you say those words wither you meant them or not made me physically sick. I wanted to go after you. Hold you and never let go, but my body just couldn't handle it. Heather, I just want you to be happy and if being with Taylor makes you happy, then so be it." A steady stream of tears trickled down my cheeks. "You would sacrifice your happiness for me?" Heather ask. I look at her. Her eyes clouded with doubt. "When you love someone, you will do whatever it takes to make them happy and at the end of the day; I just want you happy" I finish. Grabbing her cheeks, I wipe the stray tears that had fallen. Pulling her into a hug, I whisper 'I love you'. Pulling back, she says I love you too, kissing me on my cheek. "I'll see you later Naya" she whispers, heading out my trailer door.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks. I haven't seen or heard from Heather in two weeks. I called her phone every day. It would ring and ring. I even went over to her apartment, but her car wasn't there. To say I was worried was an understatement. I was a mess. I woke up, went to work, came home, attempted to eat, and then went to sleep. Every day, it was the same routine. Dianna was getting worried, I was losing weight, and I looked a mess. Thank God for the make-up crew at Glee, they performed miracles on my face. Due to Heather's absence, Murphy wrote that Brittany went away to dance camp. Santana basically mopped through McKinley's halls waiting for her best friend to walk through those front doors. I felt the same way. I would check my phone, every morning praying that Heather would have called me or even sent a text, telling me where she was.

"You have to snap out of the Nay" Dianna tells me as we walked to the makeup trailer. I absent mindedly nod my head. "Are you even listening to me?" She screams into my ear. I tried to tune her out, but a part of me knew she was right. This wasn't healthy. I don't even remember the last time I had a real meal. "You're right Di" I mumble under my breath. Grabbing my wrist, she stops are progress and pulls me into a hug. I instantly fall into her embrace. "She probably needed time to think. She hasn't forgotten about you. If she was here right now, what would she say? I don't think she would like this new Nay-Nay" Dianna whispers soothing words into my ear. I nod in the crook of her neck. Tears were softly falling down my cheeks. "You will be okay" Dianna reassures me wiping the fallen tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Thank you. I don't know, this is really hard" I reply as we begin walking again. She nods her head. I'm sure she understands to an extent, but I don't think anyone could understand this feeling. I wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone either. "How bout I come over tonight and we watch movies and eat junk food? We can watch action movies because I'm sure you don't want to watch that mushy crap." I nod my head agreeing with her. I don't think I can take Nicholas Sparks and his always happy universe. "That sounds perfect" I reply softly. A smile graces my lips. It seems almost foreign, since it isn't forced. "There's that smile I missed so much" Dianna smiles back grabbing my hand and dragging me the last few feet to the make-up trailer. I laugh. The first real laugh in 2 weeks, and it felt good. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. No need to yank my arm out its socket" I reply, jokingly snatching my arm back. "Oh you got jokes now?" Dianna replies with Quinn's signature eyebrow rise. I cover my mouth and silently giggle. She did that entirely too perfect for me to handle. I sit in the chair as the makeup artist begins to do their work. "You seem happier" One says. My eyes are closed, so I can't tell who it was. I nod my head, I don't feel completely happy, but I feel better. Dianna is right. Heather just needed time to think.

"Ready?" Di asked me as we walked out of the costume trailer. Both of our uniforms neatly pressed, hair and make-up perfect; we were ready to film. "Yeah" I gave her a confident smile. She grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the make shift choir room. "Here we go with the grabbing again" I mumble under my breath, fighting the urge to smile. "Is that Mrs. Rivers smiling or do my eyes deceive themselves?" I hear Kevin say from across the room. "Hardy, har har bee" I laugh walking over to him. "I'm glad to see you smiling" he whispers into my ear as I lean down for a hug. "It feels good to smile Kevy" I reply. He squeezes me tighter before letting go. I go sit in my usual chair. I pang of sadness reaches my chest as I look beside Kevin and see an empty chair. As if reading my mind Dianna comes skipping across the room, bouncing on my lap. "She will be back" she whispers wrapping her arms around my neck. I nod wrapping my hands around her waist. Thank God for Dianna, I don't know what I would do without her. "Come on Rivers, you need to show Chord how to do a real impersonation" she yells getting off my lap and pulling me up. I laugh and follow her towards Chord, Amber, and Cory. "I heard you were doing sorry ass impersonations Chordie" I reply in my sweetest voice. Amber and Cory burst out laughing. "Is that a challenge?" Chord asks. "Yes Trouty, this is a challenge" I laugh, and "The Great Impersonate Battle of 2011" began. Of course I won with my flawless impersonation of Sarah Palin. Even Chord had to admit it was good.

By the time the day was over, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It felt really good to be happy. I made my way to my car, stopping at the store to pick up endless snack for the junk food fest I was about to have with Dianna. I couldn't resist stopping at my favorite Sushi shop and getting some California Rolls. Finally pulling into my driveway, it took three trips to bring all the food into the house. Stuffing the rolls into the microwave to keep them warm I raced up the stairs to change into something more comfortable. Grabbing some yoga pants and my glee sweatshirt, I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Looking at the clock it read 6:30. Dianna should be over any minute. "Ding, dong" I raced towards the door, opening it up wide. "Hey you" I smile. Dianna smiles back. I take the bags from her hand and she follows me into the kitchen. Grabbing some plates from the cabinet, Dianna moved the food into the living room. Getting comfortable, we watched Rush Hour 1,2, and 3, and stuffed our faces with our unlimited supply of sweets. This was exactly what I needed.

"How are you feeling?" Dianna asked me, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth. "I actually feel pretty good. Thank you for this" I reply. She smiles and continues to stuff her face. I can only laugh, when sprinkles of chips land everywhere but in her mouth.

"Knock, knock" I hear from the front room. "Where you expecting someone?" Dianna asked me curiously. I nod my head, but get up to answer the door. I check the peep hole, but I see no one. Opening the door slowly, I see the last person I would expect.

"Heather" I whisper softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a voice that doesn't sound like mine. It's quiet, vulnerable; the complete opposite of me actually.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I even agreed to engage Taylor when I knew my heart belonged to you. I was just so scared, so very scared. The morning after you opened up, it seemed as if you regretted everything you said, and I couldn't bear it, even the idea kills me. So I left you house and called Taylor. I was so hurt. He wanted to talk it out, and I agreed. I couldn't even tell you why. We were at dinner and he said he would stay in LA, if we got married. I laughed, but agreed. I don't know why. The next day, after work I broke it off. He screamed and yelled even throw glass vase at me. I couldn't marry him. He doesn't have my heart, you do. I'm so sorry that I put you through this and I will spend the rest of my life telling you this. God, I'm so stupid, "Heather finishes out of breath.

I honestly didn't know what to say. My heart was caught in my throat, as I just stared into her eyes. Her eyes screamed 'Believe me, I'm not lying' and I wanted to believe her, I really did, but she left. She fucking left and my heart was torn into pieces knowing the love of my life ran away like that.

"Nay, is everything alright?" I hear Di yell from the living room. I'm honestly surprised she didn't hear Heather's monologue. I forgot she was even here.

"Oh, you have company. I'll just go then" Heather says disappointed. I grab her arm before she can turn away. "Stay," I whisper quietly. Interlacing our fingers, I pull her in and close the door in one swift motion. "Everything is alright, someone just stopped by" I yell back. I turn to face Heather; I brush some stray hairs away before leading her into the living room. Dianna had paused the movie and was anxiously waiting to see who I returned with. "Hey Hemo, I missed you" Dianna says softly before giving her a hug. I gently let go of her hand and walk into the kitchen. I needed to think for a minute.

_'What the heck is going on? She is back, so that must mean she loves me. She called off the engagement with Taylor for me, so that means something. She hurt me so bad though, these have been the hardest two weeks of my short life. I didn't even know what to do with myself, but she came back that's what matters. We need to talk, obviously.'_ My thoughts were running a mile a minute, so much so that I didn't even hear Dianna come up behind me.

"You alright Rivers?" she asked. I jump at the sudden intrusion, but quickly snap out of my thoughts and turn to her. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just shocked, you know" I reply, she nods her head and places a gently hand on my shoulder pulling me into a hug. I fall into her embrace. "You will be okay Nay, just talk to her. She really missed you. This was her way of getting her thoughts together, so hear her out okay. You guys belong together, so don't let this momentary set back get in your head. Go fix this and get your girl" Dianna whispers in your ear. I nod my head in her neck, and slowly pull away.

"Smile boo" Dianna says. I can't help the small smile that forms on my face. Grabbing my hand, Dianna leads me back into the living room. Letting go she waves goodbye to Hemo, leaving my house, but not before making me promise to call her tomorrow.

"Thirsty?" I question. Heather looked deep in thought, but nodded anyway. I return with a beer. "Why didn't you at least tell me you were leaving?" I question. We might as well get started. "Because I figured you were mad at me, and you had every right to be. I wanted to tell you, I really did." She replies, taking a long gulp. I take this opportunity to look at her, even frazzled she still looked flawless.

"What?" she asked. I shake my head; damn I really need to control my leering. "It hurt. It hurt waking me and realizing that you weren't there. It hurt knowing that I just poured my heart out to you and you just threw it back in my face. It hurt hearing you left from Ryan and not you. You are my best friend, before anything else. I was so scared that I had lost you forever." I mumble softly. I didn't even realize I was crying till you wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You could never lose me, babe" Heather whispers. I smile at the term of endearment. "This right here" she places my hand over her heart. "Belongs to you, and will forever belong to you. No one else matters." I don't take any more time before crashing my lips against hers. Caught off guard, it takes her a moment before she realizes what's going on, but she finally kisses back.

When the kiss ended I sigh, content, but understanding we still have a lot to talk about. "You are thinking rather loudly" Heather whispers into my hair. My head was now lying on her chest as I sat between her legs on the couch. "What does this mean for us?" I question. Afraid of the answer, I close my eyes. "I know that I don't want to live without you in my life, whither that means are your girlfriend, or best friend. I just need you. I'm cool with whatever your heart desires; I know that I hurt you, and I'm willing to spend the rest of eternity making it up to you" Heather says. I smile, looking up deep into her eyes. "Let's take things so. I don't want to go back to just being your best friend, if I can have you completely" I whisper. She nods her head before kissing my lips gently.

I laid back down and close my eyes. Her fingers ran gently through my hair, scratching my scalp occasionally. Moments like this make everything worth it.


End file.
